The present invention relates to a metallic insert including a conical screw threaded outer face adapted to be fitted in a bore of a work-piece made of thermoplastic material, or the like.
Known metallic inserts adapted to be fitted in a work-piece of soft material regularly have raised portions and indentations on the outer face which are arranged such that the axial pulling out force for the insert is as high as possible and that the insert is locked against rotation. Known threaded inserts (German No. 23 55 166) are of conical shape for mounting in a heat and pressureprocess or, respectively in a ultrasonic process. Other known threaded inserts (European No. 027 20 20) are of cylindrical shape with a screw thread for cutting its own thread in a cylindrical bore of the work-piece.